


The One

by jessie13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie13/pseuds/jessie13
Summary: Nick meets a girl, falls in love and has a family. Starting is set during his teenage years in Texas.





	1. Chapter 1

"Poor girl is lucky."

"I don't think she's so lucky. Both of her parents were murdered."

"We've got a call into DSS. She'll go into protective services."

"No, she's been through enough. She can come home with us." Judge Bill Stokes stated.

"All do respect your honor, this isn't protocol."

"I realize that Mike, but this girl has been through hell and her father was a friend of mine."

* * *

"Everyone this is Kylie. She's going to be staying with us for a while." Jillian Stokes said. "Everyone introduce your selves and get acquainted, I'm going to go see about dinner."

"Hey, I'm Nick. I believe we're in home room together." Nick smiled politely.

"Yeah, I think so." Kylie said shyly as she stared down at the floor and tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, this is Audrey, Cassie, Laura, Ashley, Danielle, and Dalton." Nick said pointing to each of his sisters and his brother.

They all politely said hello.

"So what brings you to stay with us?" Laura asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kylie replied quietly. Nick sensed Kylie was uncomfortable so he quickly changed the subject.

"Hey Kylie, why don't I show you around and show you where your room is?"

"Sure." With that Kylie followed Nick up stairs.

"You'll be staying here." Nick said once they reached the top of the stairs and started down the hallway and stopped in front the 2nd door on the left. "If you need anything, I'm right over there." He said pointing to the 1st door on the right.

"Thanks."

"The bathroom is right down the hallway. Mom and Dad, Cassie, Laura, Dalton and Ashley's rooms are down stairs."

"Good to know."

"Is there anything you need right now?"

"No, I think I'm just gonna go get settled in." Kylie said as she turned the door knob and walked into what would now be her room.

Nick stood outside for a few minutes staring at the closed door wondering what had happened to her. She had always seemed like a pretty nice girl at school even though he didn't know her all that well. He had noticed her plenty of times around school. She had several friends she usually hung around with. As far as he knew she didn't have a boyfriend.

After standing for a couple of seconds pondering his thoughts, Nick went back downstairs.

* * *

"Does anyone know what happened?" Ashley asked.

"I'm sure if she wanted you to know Ash, she would have told you." Dalton stated slightly annoyed as he flipped through the tv channels.

"Does no one else think it's kinda weird that mom and dad just bring her here and say she'll be staying with us but offers no reason why?" Ashley kept on.

"Just drop it Ash." Audrey said. "I'm sure we'll find out eventually.

Nick shook his head and went into the kitchen.

"Sweetie could you hand me the milk please?" Jillian as him.

"Sure Mom." Nick said as he opened the refrigerator and handed his mom the milk.

"How's she settling in?"

"I showed her to her room. She hasn't said much." Nick said as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"You and Kylie go to school together, don't you?"

"We do."

"Keep an eye on her sweetie, she's been through a lot the last few days."

"What exactly is going on here mom?" Nick questioned.

"I can't discuss that with you honey." Jillian said with a sympathetic expression.

* * *

Over the course of the next few months Kylie settled in and adjusted to her life with the Stokes family. She'd become friends with all of the other Stokes kids however she was closest with Audrey and Nick.

"Hey Kylie we're going for a swim come on!" Nick said rushing into her room smiling.

"Ok, give me a minute to change." Kylie laughed.

A few minutes later Kylie met Nick and Dalton at the pool. Nick couldn't help but notice how pretty she was with her long brown hair and green eyes.

"Stop staring." Dalton joked.

"Huh?" Nick said realizing he'd be caught. "I wasn't staring." Dalton gave an all knowing smile and splashed his younger brother in the face with water. Nick retaliated by pushing Dalton under the water.

"Hey!" Kylie screeched as the boys splashed her.

"You're not afraid of the water are you?" Dalton teased.

"No." Kylie stated matter of factly.

"Jump in then." Nick chimed in.

Kylie stuck her foot in the water above the top step. "I don't know." Kylie said teasing. "Seems a little cold."

"Oh come on, it's not bad."

"Yeah, you get used to it really quick, just jump in."

"I think I'm just gonna stay here." Kylie said smirking.

"Oh yeah?" Dalton questioned. "You're missing out."

The two boys acted like the didn't care as they shared a knowing look. Both of them started towards the steps.

"What are you doing?" Kylie nervously laughed.

"Nothing." Nick said innocently as the two jumped toward Kylie pulling her into the pool.

"Oh my God! This is water is cold!" Kylie yelped as she came up sputtering water.

Both boys laughed. "So you think it's funny?" Kylie said in mock anger as she splashed them both.

After a while of splashing around. Dalton finally said, "I'm going to get lunch, yall want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Nick replied.

"Me too." Kylie said.

"Ok, see ya." Dalton said getting out of the pool.

Kylie climbed on a float. "Its nice to be able to relax and forget about things for a while."

"You never told me what happened to your parents." Nick said gently. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"They were killed. I don't know who or why." Kylie said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I can't even imagine how hard that has to be." Nick moved closer to Kylie, leaning on her pool float.

"Don't dump me off." Kylie said apprehensively.

"Relax, I got you." Nick said softly.

Kylie layed her head back against the cool vinyl of the pool float, letting the warm sunshine wash over her as Nick floated beside her.

"I feel safer when you're around." She said after a few minutes. The comment took Nick by surprise. He lifted his head up to look at her. She was still laying on the float, eyes closed.

"I think I will have some lunch now." Kylie said sitting up on the pool float finally looking at Nick, his dark hair glistening from the water, that infectious smile and those warm brown eyes. Kylie felt her breath catch a little.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest."

With that the two headed into the house. Nick looked in the refrigerator as Kylie tied her towel around her wet swim suit in an attempt to keep the water from dripping to the kitchen floor.

"Did Dalton go out for food?" Kylie asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, I hear his car pull out a little while ago. Looks like it's just us." Nick said still rummaging through the fridge. "I'm not the best cook in the world but how about some French toast?" Nick laughed.

"Umm, sure why not." Kylie said amused. "Here let me help." Kylie moved to the refrigerator to take the milk and eggs from Nick so he could get the other ingrediencies. As Kylie grabbed the carton of milk, her hand brushed his and their eyes locked together.

"I'm sorry." Kylie stammered.

"Don't be." Nick said as he leaned forward and softly kissed her. Kylie closed her eyes, and slightly parted her lips allowing Nick to kiss her as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

After a few seconds he pulled back looking at her. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Why didn't you?" She asked curiously.

"Wasn't sure how you'd feel about it." He answered honestly.

Kylie responded by pressing against him and kissing him again. Nick eagerly kissed her back lacing his fingers into her hair pulling her closer. When they parted both of them were slightly out of breath.

"If we stay down here we might get caught." Kylie said. Nick grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to his room. He closed the door and gently pulled her over to his bed, sitting on the edge. He turned to face her before kissing her again. This time he gently pushed her back against the pillows, slightly covering her body with his.

"Is this too much, do you want me to stop?" He asked worried that things were going too fast.

"No." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nick kissed her, their tongues swirling together. He slid a hand between the two of them to unfasten her towel, letting it fall from around her to the bed. She shivered slightly as the cool air rushed over her damp body.

"Cold?" Nick questioned looking up to meet her gaze.

"A little."

Nick positioned himself on top of her. "Warmer?"

"Mmhmm."

He leaned in kissing her again. This time when he left her lips he trailed kisses across her jaw line to her neck. Kylie's breath caught as he kissed the side of her neck below her ear. Nick smirked and kept going. He reached behind her to untie her bathing suit top. Kylie lifted slightly giving him better access before sinking back down to the mattress.

A million thoughts were running through her head as he heart felt like it would beat right out of her chest. She wanted Nick more than anything but at the same time she was nervous, she'd never had sex before. Would it hurt? What if… She took a deep breath calming herself. She knew Nick wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She knew he wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to do.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently placing soft kisses on her face.

"I've never…" She started and trailed off.

Nick looked at her, his eyes gentle and serious. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, I'll stop."

Kylie tightened her arms around his neck. "No, I want you to." She looked him in the eye, "Just go slow."

He nodded, "I'll go slow and if you change your mind just tell me to stop."

Nick removed her swim suit top from around her neck. Suddenly Kylie felt self-conscious and blushed. Nick kissed her again, long and deep before whispering, "You're beautiful."

Kylie's cheeks grew a darker shade of pink as she averted his gaze. He kissed her again as he ran his thumb over her hardening nipple. Kylie's eyes closed as a small moan slipped past her lips. Nick circled her nipple with his thumb before moving his hand lower down her body, across her flat stomach to her swim suit bottom. He didn't want to rush into this too fast and scare her so instead of sliding his hand into her swim suit bottom, he traced his fingers across her thigh as he started kissing his way down her body. First her neck and then her chest, stopping to lightly suck on her nipples. Kylie softly moaned again. Nick continued down, trailing kisses across her stomach until he reached her bathing suit bottoms. He looped a finger into each side of the thing material and slowly pulled down. Kylie lifted her hips helping him to remove the bottoms. Nick said up admiring her as he tossed her swim suit bottoms to the floor with her top.

"Stop staring." Kylie said blushing again.

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful." He said as he laid back down. Rubbing his hand across he stomach and lower until he reached between her legs. He lighted pressed the inside of her thigh cueing her to spread her legs open wider. He kissed her as his fingers danced across her inner thigh to her most intimate spot. She tensed slightly as she felt him pressing at her opening with his finger.

"Relax. I won't do anything to hurt you. I promise." He said soothingly as he circled his thumb over her clit, once again enticing a moan from her. "Feel good?"

"Yeah." She breathed out finally relaxing under his touch.

Nick took that as his cue to continue. He slowly eased one finger inside, moving in and out in slow deliberate motions, gauging her response in the process. Kylie opened her legs a little wider, giving Nick full access to her most private area. At this point Nick slide in a second finger while once again circling her clit with his thumb. Kylie moaned again. Nick slide his fingers in and out in a slow rhythm building her arousal, getting her used to the feeling of something inside of her.

Nick sat up removing his swim trunks before laying back down, covering Kylie with his own body. He kissed her softly. "Are you ready?"

She nodded nervously. Nick positioned himself to enter and he pressed in slowly. Kylie bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Hurt?" Nick asked stopping immediately. Kylie's eyes flew open.

"No, don't stop!" Nick slid the rest of the way in, pausing to look at Kylie.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she slightly squirmed beneath him. "I want more." He took that as his cue to start moving slowly. Letting the arousal between them build. Before long Kylie had her arms wrapped around his neck and her back slightly arched. Nick buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Finally with a soft groan he came. He softly kissed her one more time before rolling to the side and pulling her close.

After a few minutes of calming his breathing down he asked, "How do you feel?"

"I'm good." She smiled. At that time they heard a car door close. Nick's head jerked to see the clock on his bed side table.

"Damn. Mom is home." Kylie quickly jumped up wrapping her towel around her, grabbing her swim suit and running across the hallway to her room. She threw everything down, grabbed the clothes she had laying on her bed and ran off to the shower, while Nick redressed.


	2. Chapter 2

In the weeks to follow Kylie and Nick spent as much time together as they could. They had become almost inseparable.

"Let's have dinner and go to the movies Friday night. I don't have to work." Nick said to Kylie as he dipped a fry into ketchup.

"Ok. Sounds like fun. What movie?"

"You pick. Anything you want."

Kylie laughed. She still couldn't believe this perfect guy was all hers. She'd never understand what he saw in her, she didn't think she was anything special, but here he was showering her with affection and attention, doing everything he could just to make her smile and laugh.

"Hmmm, I'll have to think on it. Make sure it's something really good." She smiled.

"You do that. I have to get to class. I have baseball practice this afternoon, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Want me to wait?"

"You don't have to." He told her with a light kiss.

"But I will." She smiled.

With that Nick walked out of the cafeteria towards his next class. Kylie dumped her lunch tray before leaving and heading in the opposite direction to her next class.

"I'm so not ready for this quiz today." Kylie's friend Madi said as she took a seat at the desk beside Kylie.

"What we have a quiz today?" Kylie asked clearly not remembering anything about a quiz.

"Yeah. Mrs. Hendrix was talking all about it the day before yesterday."

"Crap, I completely forgot." Kylie said frustrated.

"Alright class settle down." Mrs. Hendrix scolded as she rushed into the classroom, quickly setting her books and papers on her messy desk. "First thing we're going to go ahead and get this quiz out of the way. Place all of your books under your desk. The only thing you should have on your desk is a pencil and a blank cover sheet."

Everyone placed their books under their desks as Mrs. Hendrix began passing out the quiz.

"Once you finish, bring your quiz to me and return to your seat." She instructed as everyone began filling in their answers.

Kylie nervously looked over the first page of the English quiz. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' She thought to herself.

Kylie circle the answer for the last question on her quiz, looked over her work briefly before standing to turn her paper in. She handed the completed quiz to her teacher before returning to her seat and placing her books and notebook back on top of her desk.

After several more minutes the last quiz had been turned in. "Alright everyone, open your books to page 72." Mrs. Hendrix instructed. The class all opened their books to the instructed page. Mrs. Hendrix called on people to read aloud and then would pause to discus parts of the book.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, Kylie stood up, grabbed her backpack and books making her way to the door.

"Hey wait up!" Madi called to her.

Kylie paused long enough for Madi to catch up with her.

"So, what's the story? You never told me details!"

"Details about what?" Kylie inquired.

"You know!" Madi pressed.

"Oh, Madi really?"

"You can't kiss and not tell."

"Sure, I can." Kylie stated as she strolled down the hallway towards her locker with Madi in tow.

"You've been sleeping with him, haven't you?"

"Maddison Rene shut up!" Kylie said quickly trying to hush her friend.

"So, you have!" Madi exclaimed. "You little vixen and you didn't even tell your best friend. I'm hurt."

"I love him, Madi." Kylie said seriously.

"Does he love you too?" Madi asked turning the conversation suddenly serious.

"I think so. I hope so." Kylie murmured.

"He's taking you to Prom, right?"

"Of course, he is."

"Then we need to go shopping!" Madi stated excitedly. "Meet me after class and we'll go."

Kylie nodded and the guys split to go to their next classes.

Kylie stared at the clock, thinking class was never going to end. She was ready for the school day to be over. She decided while Nick was at practice she could go with Madi to find her prom dress. Maybe her and Nick would be able to get some alone time this afternoon. If not, Friday couldn't get here soon enough, even though it was only two days away.

"Hey what do you think about this one?" Madi asked holding up a dark blue chiffon dress with diamond like beads around the top.

"It's pretty." Kylie said as she continued to browse through the dresses.

"Not for me you goof. For you."

"Oh." Kylie stopped and really studied the dress for a second. "I'll try it on." Kylie took the dress from Madi and disappeared into the dressing room. She stepped out a couple of minutes later. "Well?"

"I love it! Turn around." Kylie slowly turned around in the dress, giving Madi a view from every angle. Madi nodded her head in approval.

"Yep that's it. That's your dress." Madi squealed. "Oh, he isn't going to be able to resist you in that."

"Like he can already."

Kylie went back into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes while Madi continued browsing through the dresses.

"I found mine, I think."

"Go try it on, I want to see!"

Madi came waltzing out of the dressing room a few minutes later, "What do you think?"

"I like." Kylie said as Madi twirled around in the maroon dress. "I'm ready to check out, are you?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I know you're in such a hurry to get home." Madi teased as Kylie looked at her watch.

"Nick should be almost done at practice. I can't wait to show him my dress."

Kylie was lying on her bed reading a book when she heard her door open. Nick walked over and flopped down on the bed beside her.

"I'm so tired." He said with a deep sigh as he leaned back against the soft pillows and closed his eyes.

"Rough practice?"

"Yeah." Kylie laid her book down and scooted closer, breathing in his scent.

"I missed you." She said as she inched closer and left a light kiss on his lips. Before she could raise up he wrapped an arm around her pulling her back down to meet his lips once again. He kissed her long and deep before letting her up.

"I missed you too." He whispered as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm ready for this week to be over. I'm ready for this whole school year to be over."

"I know babe. Only a few more months."

"I'm scared though."

"Of what?"

"College." She said as she turned away from him facing the wall. "What if we grow apart and you find some other girl?"

Nick laughed, "Babe that's not gonna happen. I love you."

Kylie turned back around to face him, her eyes slightly puffy from the tears that threatened to fall. "I love you."

"What's got you so stressed lately?"

"Exams are coming up." She replied simply.

"No, no it's something else, I know you better. You wouldn't be that worried about exams, you're an A student."

"I…" She started but was interrupted by Aubrey walking in.

"Hey, mom called they'll be home in about half an hour, said we're going out for dinner tonight."

"Ok." Nick and Kylie replied at the same time as Aubrey pulled the door slightly closed and walked away.

"What were you about to say?" Nick asked turning to face Kylie.

"Nothing important." She smiled.

Nick didn't believe her but he didn't want to push the issue right now. He figured he would get her to talk and open up more later. What ever it was though had her pretty upset even though she was trying her best to hide it. He just wondered what could it be?

"I'm gonna go grab a shower. Wanna join me?"

Kylie looked at him. "But people are home."

"And?"

"We'll get caught!"

"Aubrey isn't gonna say anything."

"Yeah? What about Dalton or Ashley or Cassie?"

"Cassie or Ashley maybe. Definitely not Dalton or Aubrey." Nick reasoned. "But they're all going to find out eventually."

"Eventually. But they're not going to catch us in the shower together. Not today."

Nick gave a playful pout before getting up and opening the door. He glanced at Kylie one more time before crossing the hallway to his room, grabbing clean clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. A couple seconds later Kylie heard the shower start up. She got off her bed and started sorting through her closet. Aubrey said they were going to dinner but didn't say where. This left a dilemma of what to wear. She didn't know if she needed to dress casual, dress nice or what. She finally settled on a dress that wasn't too fancy but wasn't overly dressed down. Either way though, it was sure to grab Nick's attention.

"So, Mom, what's the occasion?" Dalton asked.

"Your mother got a promotion today." Bill Stokes stated proudly.

Jillian smiled at her husband, "Yes, I was made a partner in the firm today."

"Congrats, Mom!" All of the kids said.

While everyone was congratulating their mom, Nick grasped Kylie's hand giving it a loving squeeze. Mr. Stokes noticed the brief smiled and hand holding shared between the two out of the corner of his eye. He chose not to say anything now but decided he would have a little talk with his son later on.

Everyone shared a nice family dinner together and enjoyed pleasant conversation. Afterwards everyone went back home to turn in for the night. After everyone was in bed, Nick slipped out of his room, checked the hallway to make sure the coast was clear and entered Kylie's room. He could barely make out her silhouette in the slow glow from the outside light. He heard a faint sound coming from her direction but he couldn't quite make out what it was until he got closer, then he noticed that she was sobbing quietly.

"Kylie?" He called softly.

His approach startled her. She quickly wiped her eyes and sat up. "Nick, what are you doing?"

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he slid into bed beside her, wrapping her in his arms.

"I miss them Nick." She cried burying her face into his chest and letting the tears flow freely. Nick just held her as he cried. He didn't know what to say. What could he say to make her feel any better? Nothing he said would bring her parents back. He couldn't imagine how she must be feeling. He stroked her hair and kissed her fore head.

"I'm here for you baby." He whispered. After several minutes her cries turned into quiet sobs before she finally fell asleep in his arms. Nick didn't try to go back to his room, he knew he was where he needed to be. She needed him right now and he wasn't about to leave her for any reason.

The next morning, he was awakened by the sun shinning into the window by the bed. He didn't remember what time he'd fallen asleep. Kylie was still asleep snuggled up to him. He brushed her hair back out of her face. She was just as beautiful asleep as she was awake, he thought to himself. He hated to wake her up but they did have to get ready for school. "Babe." He called as he gently rubbed his hand over her shoulder and down her arm.

"Mmmm?" She called sleepily, not wanting to wake up or leave the warmth of his arms.

"We have to get up. It's time to get ready for school."

"Do we have to?" She whined.

"What do you wanna do play hooky today?" He joked.

Kylie's eyes opened and a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Why not?"

"You're serious?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"I am."

"We'll have to at least act like we're leaving for school until Mom and Dad go to work and everyone else leaves."

"Ok." She said slipping out from under the bed sheets. He tank top clinging to her and her shorts hanging loosely around her slender hips.

Nick bit his lip thinking about what would happen later once everyone left and they had the house all to themselves.

Reluctantly he pulled himself up from her bed and gave her a quick kiss before slipping back off to his own room.

They meet up by the garage before getting into Nick's truck and pulling out of the drive way. He figured they'd circle the block and drive a few miles down the rode until it was safe to turn around and come back home.

Once he was sure everyone else had left the house, he headed back home. Eager to get Kylie back into bed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and kissed her before they even made it in the kitchen from the laundry room.

"Easy tiger." Kylie said gently pushing on his chest. "No need to rush."

"I want to take advantage of the time we have. We don't get much where no one else is around."

"Well in that case, how about that shower now?" She asked as she walked through the kitchen towards the stairway, looking back at him over her shoulder.

He quickly followed.

He shut the bathroom door behind him making sure to lock it, just in case. He removed his shirt before turning back to Kylie. She was sitting on the bathroom counter watching him. He closed the distance between them, placing his hands on her hips and capturing her mouth with his. She returned his kiss and laced her fingers together behind his head drawing him closer to her.

Their tongues danced together. She felt that feeling of arousal starting, just like all of the other times they'd made love over the course of the last few months.

"Nicky." She breathed out as he started kissing and gently sucking the side of her neck just below her ear.

Her hands found her way to the front of his jeans and she started unhooking his belt. She slid off of the counter and down to her knees, unbutton his pants and sliding them down his legs in the process.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Shhh." She told him as she slid his boxers off, completely exposing him. She grasped him loosely in her hand and started stroking back and forth before bringing her mouth to the tip of his shaft letting her tongue lick the end before allowing him to slide into her mouth.

Nick hissed at the new sensation. She'd never sucked him off before but this was feeling great. He put his hands on either side of him on the counter top to brace himself while he took in the site.

Kylie made eye contact with him each time she slid her mouth down his shaft. As she started to come back up she decided to try swirling her tongue around his shaft.

Nick groaned as he ran his hand through her hair, encouraging her to keep going.

Kylie decided that she would stop before he got too excited. Nick's eyes fluttered open as she stood up to meet his gaze.

She kissed him firmly, letting him know she wanted him, needed him.

In one swift motion Nick picked her up and pinned her against the wall, he legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, nothing separating them except for the thing fabric of her panties.

He could feel the dampness between her legs through the thing fabric. He kissed her again as he pressed himself against her.

She moaned. "Nicky." He left one hand drop from her to reach and turn the water in the shower on. He kissed her again before carefully setting her back on her feet to remove her clothes. Throwing them in a pile with his on the floor. Once she was completely undressed he ushered her into the shower, letting the water run over them he resumed kissing her. She wrapped her arms back around his neck as he picked her back up, this time entering her in one smooth motion.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"You don't have to be quiet, we're here alone." He encouraged. He wanted to hear her cries of passion. He wanted to hear her call out his name as the waves of her orgasm washed over her.

After their shower, they lay intertwined with each other on Nick's bed. Kylie could hear his heart beating and the sound was like a lullaby coaxing her to sleep.

It didn't take long before the two were both over come by sleep.

Kylie awoke around midafternoon. She looked up to see Nick was still sound asleep. He's so handsome she thought to herself just before his eyes fluttered open to meet her gaze.

"How'd you sleep?" He smiled.

"Best sleep ever." She smiled back. "Guess we have to get dressed now."

"I can't for the day that I can hold you, make love to you and sleep with you in my arms without having to hide it or rush so we don't get caught." Nick said frustrated. Kylie looked at him, hoping he meant it the way she hoped he did.

"Guess one day when we have our own house and I'm your wife." She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and one day we will have our own house and you will be my wife." Nick stated confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you really like the movie?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I really liked it." Nick said for the tenth time trying to convince her that he wasn't putting on her.

"You sure?" She started again, this time Nick cut her off by quickly turning, cupping her face in his hands and capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"I'm sure." He said kissing her once more.

"Ok." She replied slightly breathless. Nick smiled at her, taking her hand in his as they continued walking across the parking lot towards his truck.

As they approached his truck, Nick stepped in front of her to open the door and help her in before walking around to the other side and hoping in.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Already?"

"It's been a long week." She said. "I glad we got to go out tonight though. What time is your game tomorrow?"

"2:00, you're gonna be there to cheer me on, right?" He smiled.

She returned his smile, "Wouldn't miss it." He leaned over and kissed her one more time before shifting the truck into drive and pulling out of the parking lot onto the street.

Kylie awoke early the next morning. She laid in bed for a few minutes before a sick feeling washed over her. She quickly jumped up running towards the bathroom, bumping into Nick along the way.

"Kylie, you ok?" He tried to ask but his only response was a slamming door.

Nick lightly knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. He knocked again. "Kylie?" He heard the sounds of her vomiting coming from inside the bathroom. He tried the door knob and the door opened. He stuck his head in. "Kylie, you ok?" He asked again.

"Go away." She muttered pitifully.

Nick entered the bathroom closing the door behind him. He grabbed a wash cloth from the basket, wetting it with cold water. He moved to her side, wiping her tear stained face with the damp cloth.

"Nick you don't have to." She said crying. "I hate you seeing me like this."

"Stop it." He scolded as he continued to stroke her face with the cool damp rag. "Feeling better?"

"Some."

"Guess something you ate last night didn't agree with you."

"Guess not."

"Think you can stand now?" He asked as he helped her to her feet and down the hallway to her room.

"I'll go and let you get changed." He turned to leave.

"Nick." She paused long enough for him to turn to face her. "Thank you."

"I love you Kylie." He said before walking out the door closing it behind him.

Kylie pulled a t-shirt out of the closet that had Nick's name and number on it. She decided she would wear that with jeans and a baseball hat to his game. After all she was his number one fan, she had to show her support.

One she finished getting dressed and her make up was just right, she headed down stairs to see what she could find for breakfast. A quick glance through the fridge she didn't see anything appetizing so she settled on toast.

She'd just sat down and was about to bite into her toast when Nick appeared. He glanced at her on his way over to the refrigerator. After grabbing a bottle of water and an apple he sat down with her at the table, both ate in silence before Kylie finally spoke up.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

Nick completely surprised by the question stared at her before responding. "What do you mean?"

"You're so good to me. You treat me like a queen, wait on me hand and foot, take care of me. You're always putting me before yourself." She explained.

"That's what a man does for his woman. He takes care of her. He puts her needs before his own." Was his simple reply before standing, kissing the top of her head and turning to walk out. When he got to the kitchen door he briefly turned back to her. "I'll see you at the game." She nodded. He picked up his gear bag and a few seconds later she heard his truck start up.

Kylie made sure to get to the game early to get a good seat. It was already turning out to be a hot day and it hadn't even hit the hottest part of the day yet. 'Good thing I wore my hat and sunglasses.' She thought to herself as she took a seat on the bleachers, scanning the field for Nick. It only took her a few seconds to find him, near second base warming up. She smiled.

"Hey Kylie!" Madi called from the side of the bleachers.

"Hey come one, I got us seats." Kylie called to her friend. Madi climbed up the bleachers and took a seat beside Kylie.

"I can't believe it's already this hot in April."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Is his family coming to the game today?"

"I know Dalton is, probably his parents. Not sure about the sisters."

"Hey Kylie!" Kylie looked around to see Dalton waving to her.

"Speak of the devil." Kylie said turning to Madi. "Hey, we have seats!" Dalton made his way up the bleachers taking a seat to Kylie's left.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"No, they're just starting. Pitcher just threw the opening pitch when you walked up." Kylie commented.

"Awesome." Dalton glanced over the ball field before turning his attention back to Kylie. "So you and Nick have gotten pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kylie said nonchalantly.

"I'd say ya have. Not like my brother to be a rule breaker or anything, well until now." This got Kylie's attention.

"What are you talking about Dalton?" Kylie questioned cautiously.

"Oh, come on, I know you guys are sleeping together. Just the question is, how long do you think before Mom and Dad find out?"

"Dalton, please don't tell them!" Kylie begged.

"Hey easy now." He said defensively. "I didn't say I was going to tell them."

"Who else knows?" Kylie was starting to get scared now. If Nick's parents found out what they'd been up to they could throw her out, then what would she do? She had no where else to go. She had no family she could stay with. She'd be on her own.

"No one. At least I don't think anyone." Dalton replied honestly. "Look Kylie, I didn't mean to upset you. Just thought I should warn you before someone did find out." Dalton looked at her sympathetically.

"Thanks." Kylie turned her attention back to the ball field, a million thoughts racing through her mind.

"Bottom of the 6th and bases loaded." Dalton said excitedly. "1 out. Batter's count is 2 for 2. We're gonna win this game."

"I'm going to get a soda, want anything?" Kylie asked standing up.

"Nah, I'm good." Dalton replied.

"I'll go with you." Madi said standing up and following Kylie down the bleachers. "Are you ok? You seem kind of off ever since Dalton showed up."

Kylie turned to face Madi, her eyes filling with tears. "He knows."

"Knows what?" Madi asked confused.

"About me and Nick. That we've been, you know." Kylie said in a panic.

"Oh." Madi said the realization hitting her. "So, what if he knows?"

"If their parents find out they'll kick me out. I won't get to see Nick any more. Where will I live?"

"Well, the living part you can stay at my house." Madi stated confidently. "You'd still get to see Nick."

"Maybe I should go ahead pack my things and leave before they throw me out." Kylie said as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks now.

"How are you going to explain that one to Nick?" Madi asked carefully.

"I don't know." Kylie threw her hands up in frustration.

"Take a deep breath and calm down. Talk to Nick about it later when y'all have a chance to be alone." Madi reasoned.

Madi put her arm around her friend and steered her towards the concession stand. Kylie wiped her eyes and tried to put on her best poker face.

"Hello girls." Mr. Stokes called from the corner of the concession stand.

"Hi Mr. Stokes." Kylie replied politely while trying to cover the still shakiness of her voice.

"How's the game going?"

"Our team is ahead."

"Good, good!" Mr. Stokes said. "You girls enjoy the rest of the game."

"Yes sir." Kylie replied as Mr. Stokes walked away and they approached the window of the concession stand. "Two cokes please." Kylie said as she pulled a couple of dollars from her purse. The concession stand attendant set the two drinks up and took the money from Kylie handing her the change. Kylie took one drink while Madi took the other.

"His dad seems nice enough." Madi remarked.

"Both of his parents are nice. Strict but nice."

"Then how have you two gotten away with everything?"

"They haven't been home." Kylie said in hushed tones.

"So, stop before they find out. Wait until you guys move out. I mean it's only a couple of more months until graduation. In the fall we'll all be off to college."

"If only it were that simple." Kylie said as they approached the bleachers and made the climb back to their seats.


	4. Chapter 4

The last 2 innings seemed like they went on forever, at least to Kylie. She knew she needed to talk to Nick but she wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. Her stomach felt like it was in knots and all she could think about was trying not to have a repeat of this morning and throwing up again.

Everyone cheering broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the home team running out onto the field high-fiving each other. She smiled. She was happy for Nick and his teammates, they'd played a hard game.

After a quick on the field celebration Nick left his team mates to go to Kylie. He saw Dalton and his dad right behind her. 'Well that ruins my plan.' He thought to himself.

"Great game, son." Mr. Stokes said patting his son on the back.

"Yeah good game bro."

He acknowledged his dad and brother but kept glancing at Kylie from the corner of his eye. Something was off with her, he still wasn't sure what it was but he intended to find out.

"I'm gonna go change." He said quickly making his exit from his dad and brother. He hoped when he came back out that they would be gone and Kylie would still be there.

"Hey son we'll see you at home!" Mr. Stokes called out after him.

'Perfect.' Nick thought to himself.

"Now's your chance." Madi urged. "Hang around and catch a ride home with him." Kylie nodded in agreement. "I'll see you later." Madi left Kylie standing near the locker room.

It didn't take Nick long to come back out. He immediately noticed Kylie.

"I was hoping you'd still be here." He said as he approached her.

"Nick, I…we…" She started but couldn't get the words out.

"What is it?" He asked lifting her chin so that she was looking up at him instead of staring at the ground.

"We can't keep doing this." She said as the tears spilled from her eyes. "Dalton knows."

Several emotions went through Nick all at once. He felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him, but that feeling soon turned to anger. "What did he say?"

"Nick please."

"Kylie, what did Dalton say to you?" Nick demanded.

"He said he knew what we have been doing and needed to be careful or other people were going to figure it out too." She stared at her feet again. "If your parents kick me out, I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Who's going to find out? Why would my parents kick you out?"

"Nick, I'm a guest in their house. They were gracious enough to take me in when my parents were killed. How's it going to look if they catch me sleeping with their son?" At this point the tears were freely flowing down her face. It was killing her to have to say all of this, the pain it was causing Nick was enough to shatter her heart completely.

Nick stared at her dumbfounded. "I love you Kylie!" He moved closer to her taking her hands into his. "Isn't that enough? Isn't that all that matters?"

"I wish it were that simple."

"It is!" Nick cried out in frustration. "Don't you love me too?"

"I do."

"Nick." Kylie's eyes widened in horror as she looked up to see who had spoken, at the same time Nick quickly turned to come face to face with his dad.

"Dad." Nick stammered. "I thought you left."

"I was going to, but I thought we needed to talk. Clearly I was right."

Nick dropped his head, suddenly he felt like he couldn't win for losing. He felt like he was losing the woman he'd fallen head over hills for and he didn't know how to stop everything from spiraling out of control.

"Have a seat son." Mr. Stokes instructed his son. "Kylie, would you mind giving us a few minutes?"

"Yes, sir." Kylie said as she walked away, tears still falling down her face. She felt like this wasn't going to end well. She just knew Mr. and Mrs. Stokes were going to ask her to leave. She couldn't blame them.

"Dad, I…" Nick started but his dad cut him off.

"Son, just listen for a minute. You're young, you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't rush into things now. Slow down."

"I love her."

"I can see that. She obviously loves you too, but you're both graduating in a few months and then college. I'm just telling you to slow down, things will happen when they're meant to, if they're meant to. Now isn't the time for accidents to happen."

Nick's head snapped up on his father's last sentence. "Accidents?"

"Have you even been using protection?" His father bluntly questioned. Nick shook his head no, his gaze once again falling to the ground. "Do you really think now is the right time for you to become a father? Wouldn't it be better suited after you're married, after you've graduated college, when you have a stable, steady job to provide for and support your family?"

Nick nodded. "Yes sir."

"I'm just trying to look out for you, son." His father said trying to soften his tone. "I only want what's best for you. For both of you."

"I'm sorry dad."

"I'm just saying you need to be careful and mindful of things you do. I'm not saying you and Kylie can't date."

"I understand."

"Go get her. I want to talk to the two of you together." Nick nodded as he stood up off the bleachers to get Kylie.

He found her on the other side of the dug-out sitting on the ground, arms wrapped around herself, crying.

"Babe." Nick called gently.

Kylie looked up at him. "Dad wants to talk to both of us." Nick said as he offered his hand to help her up. Kylie started to walk back towards the bleachers but Nick spun her around to face him. He cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears away. "It's gonna be ok." He told her pulling her close wrapping his arms around her.

The two of them walked back to the bleachers where Mr. Stokes was waiting.

"I'm not saying you two can't date and go out." Mr. Stokes repeated. "However, as long as you're living in my house you will abide by my rules, understand."

"Yes, sir." Nick and Kylie said in unison.

"Firstly, you're to sleep in your own rooms. Neither of you are to be in the other's room with the door closed at anytime or after 10:00pm. Am I clear?"

Again both spoke at the same time, "Yes, sir."

"And lastly, don't say anything to your mother about any of this. I will talk to her." Nick nodded his head. "Let's go home."

With that the three of them headed to the parking lot.

"Feel better?" Nick asked Kylie on the drive home.

"A little." Nick wasn't convinced by her answer. He pulled the truck over to the side of the rode, shifted into park and turned to look at Kylie.

"Tell me what's on your mind. What has you so upset here lately?" He questioned. "I know it's more than exams and leaving for college."

"I'm terrified of losing you." She blurted out before she had the chance to change her mind.

"You're not gonna lose me." Nick tried to reassure her.

"People change from high school to college. Things change. Situations change. What if we don't make it?"

"You're thinking too many what ifs. I promise things are gonna be fine." He grasped her hand in his. "I not gonna leave you. Not now, not ever."

Kylie looked up to meet Nick's eyes. "Do you trust me?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly. "Good."

With that Nick turned his eyes back to the road, pulled the truck into drive and eased back onto the highway.

"I can't believe it's finally prom day!" Madi squealed.

"Could you be any louder?" Kylie asked walking out of the bathroom.

"I'm excited! Aren't you excited?"

"I am but I mean it is just a dance."

"Just a dance? Girl, we're getting all dolled up for our men. They're taking us to dinner, then the dance and afterwards we're all getting a hotel room."

"A hotel room?" Kylie questioned.

"Yeah, duh! Everyone knows that you're supposed to get wasted and laid on prom night."

Kylie looked at her friend like she had lost her night. She wasn't interested in getting drunk, she knew Nick wouldn't be either. He may have broken a lot of rules lately but he surely wasn't going to do anything criminal.

"A room maybe. Sex maybe. Drinking, no." Kylie told her friend.

"Oh, come on Ky! Live a little."

"It's illegal Madi. We're underage. Where are you even going to get booze from anyway?"

"I don't know, ask Nate."

"Y'all have fun with that. I'm not drinking. Nick probably won't either."

"Suit yourself." Madi shrugged.

"What time is our hair appointment?" Kylie asked.

"Oh, shoot we need to leave now." Madi said pushing Kylie towards the door.

Finally, it was show time. The girls had their hair done, make up perfected and dresses on. The boys were waiting for them in the living room when the two made their entrance down the stairwell. Both boys stood up at the same time.

"Wow." Was all Nate managed to spit out as he stared at Madi.

Nick smiled lovingly at Kylie, "You look beautiful." Kylie blushed as she stepped off the bottom step taking Nick's hand.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Nick escorted his lovely date out to his truck where he opened the door and helped her inside. He then rushed around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"You look amazing tonight."

Kylie smiled. "You clean up really nice too."

Nick pulled into a parking spot, got out and went around to open the passenger door for Kylie. He offered his hand to help her out.

"Wow, they really out did them selves with this place." Kylie said as she looked around the high school gym.

"Yeah, yeah they did." Nick agreed.

"Oh my feet are killing me." Madi said as she took a seat at the table beside Kylie.

"That's why I sat down a long time ago." Kylie confessed.

"You ladies about ready to get out of here?" Nate asked.

"Definitely." Madi said standing.

Kylie and Nick followed the couple out of the gym toward the parking lot.

"Hey Nick, you know the place, right?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I know it." Nick replied. "We'll meet y'all there."

"Where are we going?" Kylie asked.

"You'll see." Nick smiled.

Nick pulled into a parking spot before putting the truck into drive and killing the ignition. He hopped out, "I'll be right back." He told Kylie before closing the door.

Kylie looked around at her surroundings. All she could tell was that they were at some hotel near down town. She wondered what Nick had planned. Surely he wasn't planning on getting drunk with Nate and Madi.

A few minutes later Nick came back out to the truck, he opened the door once again helping Kylie out. He grabbed a bag from behind the seat and led her to a room. He opened the door, ushered Kylie inside and closed the door behind them, setting the bag on a near by table.

"Where's Nate and Madi?" Kylie asked.

"They have their own room. Tonight's just about us." Nick responded as he slipped his coat off and hung it on the back of a chair.

"Nick, what about what your dad told us?"

"Babe it's fine. This is a special occasion and we're not in the house."

"Are you sure?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course, I'm sure." He told her with a gentle kiss. "Ya know, we haven't made love in weeks. The last time was before that talk at the ballfield."

"I know." Kylie replied.

Nick closed the distance between them, wrapping his arm around her waist drawing her close to him. He looked up to meet his gaze and he captured her lips with his. Kylie's hand instinctively went around his neck. He pressed backwards until the back of her legs bumped the edge of the bed where he then lowered her down onto the bed, never breaking their kiss.

They were both awakened the next morning to pounding on the door. "Hey guys wake up!"

Nick hopped out of bed to answer the door. "Hey we're going for breakfast, yall coming?" Nate asked when the door opened up.

"You woke us up for that?" Nick asked.

"Yeah."

Nick didn't say a word, just closed the door back and crawled back into bed beside Kylie. Once again taking her into his arms.

"Do we have to go home?" She asked seriously. "I just want stay here in your arms forever."

"Soon baby." He whispered in her ear. "It's almost over."

Kylie turned to face him. "What about college?"

"What about it?" Nick retorted. "We can get our own place. Then we can do whatever we want."

"How will we afford rent? You can't work full time while you're going to school. We won't make enough on part time jobs alone." Kylie said worried that Nick hadn't thought this plan through.

"Shh. You let me worry about all of the details."

Kylie started to speak again but Nick silenced her with a kiss. "I'll figure it out. I promise."

"I can't believe we're high school graduates."

"I know seems like just yesterday we were freshmen." Madi joked. "I guess only a few more months until our lives really change, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kylie said.

"Oh sweetie, we're so proud of you both." Mrs. Stokes said as she hugged Nick and Kylie.

"Congratulations, kids." Mr. Stokes added in.

"Thanks dad." Nick replied.

"So, what is it, a month before you move into the dorms and college life begins?"

"Yeah something like that."

The month passed by quickly and the day finally came. It was hard to believe this was the day they were moving into their dorm rooms. They weren't high school kids any more. A new chapter was beginning in their lives.

"I didn't realize this place was so big." Kylie commented as she and Madi walked across the breeze way between the dorms and the lecture hall.

"Me either." Madi agreed.

The first week went by smoothly. Kylie was finally starting to settle in. Things with her and Nick were working out a lot better than she had imagined they would in the weeks leading up to college.

"Hey Madi, I'm gonna go back to the room and lie down, I'm not really feeling too well today." Kylie told her friend after lunch.

"Want me to come with?"

"No, I'll be fine." Kylie said as she walked off towards the dorm rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Madi came into their dorm room to find Kylie lying on her bed crying.

"Kylie? Kylie what's wrong?" Madi asked.

"I messed up."

"What do you mean you messed up?" Madi questioned as she felt a sense of panic start to rise.

"I…I…" Kylie sobbed.

"Sweetie, just breathe and tell me what's wrong." Madi said as she stroked her friend's hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm pregnant." Kylie blurted out.

"What? What do you mean you're pregnant?" Madi asked shocked. "You took a test?"

Kylie nodded unable to speak.

"Does Nick know?" Kylie shook her head. "You have to tell him."

"No, I can't. He can't know."

"Honey, you're not making any sense, he has a right to know, he's the father. Isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Kylie cried. "But he can't know. I can't be the one to ruin his life. I can't get in the way of him and his parents."

Madi didn't say anything else, she knew right now trying to reason with her friend was pointless. She would try again once Kylie had a chance to calm down and process everything.

Kylie finally cried herself to sleep. After carefully tucking a blanket over her, Madi crawled into her own bed. Tomorrow would be another day, a better day.

When Madi awoke the next morning, Kylie wasn't in the dorm room. She assumed she had gone to see Nick. She heard a knock on the door, when she opened the door she came face to face with Nick.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Madi asked confused.

"Have you seen Kylie?" He asked.

"No, I assumed she was with you. She was gone when I woke up."

"Can I use your phone?"

"Sure." Madi pointed to where the phone was, Nick picked up the receiver and dialed a number.

"Aubrey, hey have you seen Kylie?"

"No. Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. She was acting kinda weird yesterday. I came by her dorm room but she wasn't here. Madi said she was gone when she woke up this morning."

"I'll let you know if I see her." Aubrey said before her and Nick ended their phone call.

"Nick, I think there's something you need to know." Madi said cautiously.

Nick gave Madi a confused look. "You might want to sit down."

"Madi just tell me."

"Nick, Kylie told me last night when I came in that she's pregnant."

Nick felt all of the blood drain from his face, his legs suddenly felt like jello and a wave of nausea washed over him. 'Had Madi really just said that Kylie was pregnant? With my baby?' He had to find her. He had to hear it from her. 'Surely, she wouldn't run away without telling me, would she?'

"She didn't say anything about leaving?" Nick asked once his senses returned.

"No. She just cried and said she ruined your life and couldn't get in the way of you and your parents."

"What?" Nick asked confused and angry.

"I don't know. Nick, I'm really sorry."

"Madi, you gotta help me find her." Nick said starting to panic.

"Nick, you need to calm down. We'll find her." Madi said trying to calm him down.

"I need to go home." Nick suddenly said, standing up and rushing for the door. Before Madi could stop him he was out the door and down the hallway.

He made it to his truck in a quick sprint. He rested his head against the steering wheel as the tears formed. Why would she leave? He kept asking himself over and over. Where would she go?

Nick made it to his parent's house in record time. He parked his truck and ran into the house.

"Dad!" Nick shouted as he ran into the house. "Dad!"

"Nick, what's wrong?" His dad asked coming out of his home office.

"Kylie's gone, dad. She left." Nick said finally breaking down, not even trying to hold the tears back any more he collapsed into his dads arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"Nick, son. Calm down and talk to me." Bill Stokes said calmly as she tried to sooth his son.

"Madi woke up this morning and Kylie was gone. She didn't tell anyone she was leaving or where she was going." Nick explained not making any sense to his father.

"Son back up, you're not making any sense. Why did she leave? How do you know she left?"

"She's pregnant dad." Nick cried.

"Oh Poncho. What have you gotten yourself into?" His said sinking to the ground wrapping his son in his arms and letting him cry.

"I'm sorry dad." Nick apologized. "I didn't mean to let you down."

Bill gave Nick a few minutes to calm down and compose him self before he asked again. "Why did she leave?"

"Madi said she said something about ruining my life and not getting between me and you and mom."

Bill sighed. "Do you have any idea where she might go?"

"No."

Bill thought about it for a minute. "I have an idea. Come on." Nick followed his dad.

Bill drove through a quiet neighborhood until his car stopped in front of a classy two story white farm house. He got out of the car.

"Stay here son." Bill instructed before walking off towards the large wrap around porch. Once he reached the front door he knocked. The door was slightly ajar when he knocked, the door swung the rest of the way open. Mr. Stokes glanced back towards his son before stepping into the house.

"Kylie?" Mr. Stokes called out. "Kylie, It's Mr. Stokes. If you're in here I need you to come out and talk to me." It took a few minutes but Mr. Stokes heard movement near the top of the stairs. He looked up to see Kylie nervously standing at the top of the steps, hugging herself tightly.

"Sweetie, come on down and let's talk." Kylie didn't say anything but she slowly walked down the steps. Mr. Stokes noted her tear streaked face, messy hair and the dark circles that had formed under her eyes from lack of sleep. "Come over here and have a seat."

"I'm sorry." Kylie said tearfully.

"Nick's really worried about you." Mr. Stokes started. "Why did you run away?"

"I couldn't let me ruin his life."

"Ruin his life how?" Mr. Stokes questioned.

"You and his mom mean the world to him. I didn't want to ruin that."

"How could you ruin that? We love our son, we're proud of our son."

Kylie looked at Mr. Stokes through tear filled eyes. "You have to know or else you wouldn't be here." Mr. Stokes didn't get a chance to respond.

"Didn't you think I had a right to know?" Nick asked from the door way, his voice cracking slightly. Kylie whirled around to face him, her eyes growing wide in shock.

"Just leave Nicky." Kylie pleaded.

"No." Nick said move closer to her. "No, I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever."

"Nick please." Kylie begged as the tears rolled down her face. Nick noticed she had started to tremble. He wasn't sure if it was from nerves or if she was cold, all he wanted to do was hold her. He closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms. She struggled to back away at first but soon realized, she didn't want to fight him. All she wanted was for him to hold her and never let go.

"I'll be outside." Mr. Stokes whispered quietly to Nick as he made his exit.

Nick pulled back enough to look her in the eye. "Why did you runaway instead of talking to me?"

"I was so scared when that test turned up positive. I freaked out." Kylie stammered trying to find an explanation. "I remembered what your dad had said to us and I thought it'd be better if I just disappeared. You wouldn't have anything to worry about. You'd be free to live your life."

"All I want is you." Nick soothed. "I need to hear it from you though."

Kylie started to speak, but Nick cut her off. "No, look me in the eye and tell me the truth. Tell me you don't want me."

Kylie looked up at him, her green eyes locking with his brown eyes. "I do want you." She cried.

"What else?" Kylie looked at him confused. "I need to hear it from you."

Kylie dropped her gaze to the floor unable to look him in the eye. "Look at me."

Kylie looked up again, she knew Nick wasn't going to drop the subject or let her off the hook that easy. She drew in a shaky breath before speaking again. "I'm pregnant."

Nick felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach again. It shouldn't be a shock to him, he already knew. He'd known for hours. Madi had told him. Some how though, hearing it from Kylie made it more real.

He wrapped her in his arms again and they cried together.

Mr. Stokes walked back into the house to find Nick and Kylie sitting on the floor together in a tight embrace.

"Nick." Mr. Stokes said softly.

Nick looked up at his dad through red puffy eyes.

"Let's go home."

Nick stood up, helping Kylie to her feet at the same time. He wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and led her outside to his dad's car, opening the door for her, he helped her inside before climbing in himself.

Mr. Stokes drove them back to the house. Once he parked the car and Nick opened the door and climbed out Kylie exited the car and made her way upstairs to what was her room. Nick followed her. She started to close the door but Nick stopped her. She didn't protest, she stepped back allowing him to enter the room. She collapsed on the bed. The stress from the day and lack of sleep from the night before compiling, leaving her exhausted. Nick laid down beside her, pulling her close to him. He wasn't letting her go again.

"Nicky?" Kylie finally whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." Kylie said as her eyes drifted closed and her breathing became steady and rhythmic. It wasn't long before Nick was sound asleep as well.

"Jillian calm down." Bill urged.

"Calm down?" Jillian retorted. "Our son got a girl pregnant and you tell me to calm down?"

"They're both upset and stressed enough without you yelling or marching up there giving them a lecture. They know they made a mistake, but they're owning up and taking responsibility for their actions."

"So that just makes it alright?" Jillian ask dumbfounded by her husband's cavalier attitude towards the situation.

"Jillian, what's done is done. There's a child on the way whether we like it or not. Not a thing we can do to undo it. Now you can choose to be angry with our son and Kylie and push them away. Or you can choose to accept what is." Bill said finally as he shut off the bedroom light and swung his legs up onto the bed, pulling the bedsheets over top of himself.

With a heavy sigh Jillian climbed into bed beside her husband. She didn't like the situation. This wasn't what she had planned for any of her children. She wanted them to start a family the right way. Finish school, get a good job, get married and then have babies.

Jillian awoke early the next morning, her husband already awake. "Give him this." She said as she dropped a diamond ring into her husband's hand.

"Last night you were raging that they're having a baby, now you're giving him a ring so he can propose?" Bill asked shocked.

"They're having the baby, may as well might it right and get married before it's born." She huffed as she stormed into the bathroom.

Bill lightly chuckled to himself. He knew the situation wasn't ideal and it was a long shot from being perfect, but he knew his wife would come around. She might be angry for a little while, but she couldn't stay that way forever.

Kylie woke up, glancing over she saw Nick was still sound asleep. Yesterday had been a rough day for sure. She needed the sleep but she definitely wasn't expecting to wake up feeling so awful. Her head ached, she felt dizzy and nauseated. She didn't try to sit up for fear that sensation would get worse.

"Hey gorgeous." Nick said smiling sleepily.

"I don't feel gorgeous." Kylie complained.

"What's wrong?"

"Could you find me something for this killer headache?"

"Sure." Nick slid off the bed and made his way down stairs in search of Tylenol.

"Nicholas." He heard his mother call sternly from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked poking his head around the corner, bracing himself for what he feared was about to come.

"Come in here. Your father and I would like to speak to you for a moment."

Nick rounded the corner and stood by the end of the kitchen counter but didn't say anything.

"What are your intentions?" His mother questioned.

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"You got her pregnant, now what do you intend to do about it?"

"We're having the baby." He said like he couldn't believe she was even asking.

"Yes, Son, I know that." Realization dawned on him to what his mother was asking.

"I'm gonna marry her, if she'll have me."

"Then you'll be needing this." His mother said as she handed him the ring that she had passed to his father just a short time earlier.

Nick stared at his mother in disbelief. He had expected to be yelled at, grounded, heck even disowned, he however, did not expect his mother to hand him a diamond ring to propose to his girlfriend.

"Mom, I really don't know what to say." Nick said still in shock. "Thank you."

"Go on before I change my mind."

Nick ran upstairs, completely forgetting the Tylenol Kylie had asked for. "Baby, wake up." Nick said excitedly.

"I am up." She groaned. "Did you bring Tylenol?"

"Damn. I forgot." Nick started to turn back to go get it but decided it could wait a minute. "Sit up for a second."

"Nicky, not now. I feel awful."

"Come on babe, just for a second." Kylie reluctantly complied.

Nick dropped down on one knee in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Kylie asked.

Nick held out the ring, realization finally hitting Kylie. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped and tears filled her eyes.

"Kylie, will you marry me?"

She didn't say anything she just stared in disbelief. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Nick's parents along with his brother had gathered in the doorway.

"Come one girl, say yes already." Both of them turned to look at Dalton as Mr. Stokes smacked him lightly in the back of the head.

"Yes." She finally said. Nick smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her softly.


	6. Chapter 6

After Nick and Kylie had a chance to get up, shower and eat breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Stokes called them into the living room.

"Both of you sit down. I have some things I want to say." Mrs. Stokes said calmly.

Kylie gave Nick a worried glance. Nick took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze as he guided her to the couch.

"I know there's nothing we can do to change the past, what's done is done, all we can do now is move forward." She began. "Just because you were both careless in your actions and it got you in this situation doesn't meant that you're going to continue to act careless. Both of you still have your whole lives ahead of you. Now you also have a child, my grandchild, to take care of. You're going to get married, this child will not be born out of wedlock. Nick, we raised you in a good Christian home, I expect you to act like it. Kylie, I have no doubt your parents did the same. Also, you're both going to finish school. You can't properly provide for your child and raise a family without a solid education. Am I clear?"

Both of them nodded that they understood.

"Now, let's talk wedding." She smiled trying to lessen the blow of her previous words.

"I don't even know where to start." Kylie stammered, shifting her gaze to Nick.

Mrs. Stokes looked at her son before she continued speaking. "We can have the ceremony here on the ranch. With the flowers and trees blooming it will be beautiful. Nick, you can go with your father to get a tux. Kylie, you and I will go dress shopping."

"Does it have to be a tux mom? Can't we just keep it simple?" Nick questioned.

"Nick, this is your wedding, you're going to at least look nice for it."

"Suit and tie?" He questioned once more.

"I like that." Kylie chipped in.

"Fine, suit and tie." Mrs. Stokes agreed. "We need to do this fairly quickly before she starts showing. How far along are you dear?"

"I…I don't know for sure."

"Have you made a doctor's appointment yet?"

"No."

"Let's go do that now." Mrs. Stokes said standing off the sofa and offering her hand to Kylie.

Nick leaned back against the couch with a heavy sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. "This is all happening really fast." He finally said.

"Second thoughts?" His dad questioned.

"No, nothing like that. I just wasn't expecting to find I out I was going to be a father, get engaged and get married all in the same month."

Mr. Stokes chuckled, "Son, nothing ever goes as planned or expected in life."

"Yes, that's correct." Mrs. Stokes said into the phone. "Uhhuh, yes Tuesday

will be fine."

Kylie sat at the kitchen table while Mrs. Stokes made the phone call to the doctor's office. After Mrs. Stokes hung the phone up she sat down at the table with Kylie.

"You have an appointment Tuesday at 10:00 with Dr. Adams." Mrs. Stokes explained. "Are you alright with going on your own?"

"Yes ma'am." Kylie responded while fiddling with her fingers.

"If you change your mind and would like me to go with you, all you have to do is ask."

Kylie nodded. Everything was happening so fast for her. She found out she was carrying Nick's child, ran away, was found and confronted by him about it, got engaged, was thrown into planning a wedding and now there were doctor's appointments on top of lectures and being pulled around by all of these adults. She didn't know what to do, she just wanted some breathing room. She wanted time alone with Nick to sort all of this out. She felt her head spinning as a wave of nausea washed over her.

"Oh god." She exclaimed as she jumped up rushing to the bathroom.

Nick heard the noise from the living room and came rushing into the kitchen, his father shortly behind him.

"What happened?" Nick questioned worried.

Mrs. Stokes smiled softly before speaking. "Morning sickness."

Mr. Stokes clasped Nick on the shoulder. "Get used to it son. It lasts the whole pregnancy and it isn't limited to use mornings."

"I stayed sick while I was pregnant with you." Jillian added.

"I'm gonna go check on Kylie." Nick said making his exit.

As he cleared the top of the stairs he heard faint sobs coming from the bathroom. He gently knocked on the door before walking in and closing the door behind him. He wet a rag with cool water and handed it to Kylie.

"Guess you aren't feeling too well?" She shook her head.

"Everything is happening so fast. I... I'm not sure how to feel right now."

"We'll figure it out." Nick said taking her into his arms. She leaned her head onto his shoulder relaxing in his embrace.

"Alright Kylie, I'm just going to draw some blood and then Dr Adams will be in to see you soon." The nurse explained as the tied the tourniquet around Kylie's arm. Nick squeeze her hand for reassurance. She gave him a weak smile.

"It's gonna feel like a little bee sting. Three, two, one." She said as she slid the blood draw catheter into Kylie's vein. "Good job. We'll get this to the lab. Dr. Adams will be in Shortly" She grabbed the tube of blood with paperwork, threw her trash and used gloves into the waste basket and exited through the exam room door.

"That wasn't so bad." Nick said. Kylie nodded her head agreeing with him.

After what seemed like forever to Kylie the exam room door finally opened and in stepped a middle age man, tall and this with dark hair wearing a white lab coat over his button shirt and tie.

"I'm Dr. Adams." He said introducing himself and then looking down at the chart in his hand. "You must be Kylie."

"Yes, sir."

"And you are?" He asked as he extended his hand to Nick.

"Nick." He said returning the doctor's handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you both." He said as he looked over Kylie's chart once more. "Kylie, when was your last period?"

She looked at Nick trying to remember the last one she'd had. "Ummm, before Prom I think."

"Ok." He pulled out a pocket calendar and flipped back to May. "When was prom?"

"May 3rd." Nick replied.

"Ok so that would put your last period around end of April, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"That means you're roughly…" He started as he studied his calendar once more. "12 weeks. The blood test should be back in by this afternoon to confirm that you are in fact pregnant. You said you took an at home test? And it was positive?"

Kylie once again nodded her head.

"Have you had any nausea or cramping?"

"A little nausea here and there. I haven't really been sick though. I just thought I was stressed."

"No bleeding or spotting?"

"No."

"Ok. Could you lie back on the table please." Dr Adams instructed as he stood up and moved to the sink to wash his hands before moving over to the side of the exam table. "I'm just going to press on your abdomen. Tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort."

After a quick exam Dr. Adams stepped back. "Kylie you can sit up now." He made a few notes on her chart. "We're going to go ahead and get an ultra sound while you're here. I'll send the nurse in to take you over." He said as he opened up the door and stepped out.

A few minutes later a nurse stepped in. "Kylie, follow me please."

Kylie stood up off of the exam table and followed the nurse, with Nick right behind her. The nurse led them into a room that was about the same size as the exam room. The exam table sat lower to the ground and was in more of a reclining seat position the laying down.

"Kylie go ahead and have a seat right here. The ultra sound tech will be with you shortly."

"I didn't know we were going to see the baby today." Kylie said to Nick when the nurse walked away.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little. You?"

"It hasn't really sunk in yet that I'm going to be a father. I guess it's about to." Nick replied honestly.

Their conversation was interrupted as the ultra sound tech walked into the room. "I'm Casey, I'll be doing your ultra sound today." She said introducing herself. "I need to put some information into the computer really quick." She said as she was typing. A few seconds later she looked at the young couple in front of her, "Ready to start?"

They both nodded their head. Casey squirted some gel onto Kylie's lower abdomen. "Sorry, this stuff is always cold."

"It's ok."

She placed the wand over the gelled area and slowly moved it until a picture appeared on the computer screen. "There's your baby." She said smiling. "That noise is the heartbeat."

Kylie and Nick both just stared at the screen in shock and amazement. That little small peanut shaped thing in the middle of that computer screen was their baby. Kylie looked at Nick, tears forming in her eyes. Nick gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

"Would you like pictures?" Casey asked them.

"Yes, please." Kylie answered.

Nick and Kylie finished up at the appointment and left. "Hungry?" Nick asked.

"A little." Kylie replied.

"Let's stop for lunch. Anything you want."

Kylie thought about it for a minute but everything she thought of made her stomach turn. "Maybe chicken tenders."

"Ok." Nick responded as he pulled into a fast food place down the street from the doctor's office.

They ordered their food and sat down waiting for their number to be called. A few short minutes passed until the cashier called their ticket number. Nick got up to get their food. He returned to his seat setting the tray on the table.

Kylie took one of her chicken tenders cautiously biting into it.

"You ok?" Nick ask in mid squirt of his ketchup.

"Feeling a little queasy."

"Do you want something else?" He questioned. "Maybe you'll feel better after you get something in your stomach. You've barely ate lately. I may not know much about all of this, but I do know that not eating is bad for you and the baby."

"I know. It's not like I don't want to. I just haven't felt well."

"Why didn't you tell the doctor when he asked you?"

"I just don't want to make a big deal about it."

"Promise if you're not feeling better by the next appointment you'll mention something?"

Kylie nodded her head, trying once again to nibble on her chicken tenders.

"We have to be back to school by the end of the week. Classes start on Monday." Kylie said suddenly. Nick hadn't even thought about school since all of this had happened, to him it didn't really seem all that important at the time.

"I hadn't even thought about it."

"What are we going to do about our living situation?" Kylie questioned. "We can't have a baby in the dorm."

"Well, we can get an apartment or Mom and Dad's house isn't that far of a drive to the campus."

"I really don't want to impose on them, they've already done so much." Kylie said.

"It's not imposing, it'd just be temporary." Nick reasoned "We can pay them rent if it'd make you feel better."

"That's fair."

"We'll talk to them about it when we get back home."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm so tired." Kylie complained resting her head against the arm rest of the couch.

"Take a nap." Nick replied casually.

The two were interrupted by Dalton walking into the room.

"What's up?" Dalton asked as he plopped down in an arm chair.

"Just got home for the doctor." Kylie answered.

"How'd it go?"

"We got to see the baby." She said getting excited as she handed Dalton the ultra sound picture forgetting all about being tired for the moment.

"Too cool." Dalton said as the examined the picture of his niece or nephew.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Kylie rose from the couch, gently touching Nick on the shoulder as she passed by him.

"Did you tell the girls yet?" Dalton asked Nick.

"About the baby and getting married?"

"Yeah."

"Mom told them yesterday." Nick remarked as he continued to read through his text book. Dalton took note

Kylie laid down on the bed and it didn't take her long to drift off to sleep. She woke up several hours later, groggily looking at the bedside alarm clock reading 4:15 in big red numbers. She threw the blanket back and sat up slinging her legs off the side of the bed in the process. She wiped the sleep from her eyes as she stood up, stretching along the way.

She made her way downstairs to look for Nick. She checked the living room but didn't see him there so she moved on to the kitchen. It didn't appear to her that anyone was home. She found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Kylie, Gone for a run. Be back soon. Love, Nick._

She laid the note back down on the counter and turned her attention to the fridge, her stomach reminding her that'd she'd slept through lunch. She pulled an apple from the drawer in the fridge and wandered into the living room flipping on the tv on her way to the couch. She flipped through channels not really finding anything of interest.

"Hey. How was your nap?" Nick asked rushing through the front door, clothes soaked with sweat and his damp hair clinging to his forehead.

"Good." She remarked. "I feel sorta better."

"I'm glad." Nick leaned in for a kiss but Kylie stopped him by placing her hands on his chest and pulling away as she made a disgusted face.

"You need a shower." Nick laughed as he backed away.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get a shower." He started up the stairs but stopped and turned back. "After I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok." Kylie responded not sure what Nick wanted to talk about. "Anything I need to worry about?"

"No, nothing bad." Nick disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes later Kylie heard water running in the shower. She decided she'd go ahead upstairs and wait on Nick, she was curious as to what he wanted to talk about.

When Nick came back into his room he found Kylie laying on his bed reading a book. "Anything good?"

"It seems pretty interesting."

"What is it?" He craned his neck trying to see the cover of the book.

She flashed the front cover at him before speaking, "Emergency Medical Technician: Crash Course."

Nick looked at her slightly confused. "I thought you were going to be a paralegal?"

"Changed my mind. This is way more interesting."

"You sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yeah." She said sitting up and laying the book down. "There's so many different avenues I can take with this. Start out as an EMT and who knows, one day I may even be a doctor."

"That'd be something." He smiled. "My wife, the doctor."

"Oh, you like that?" Nick smiled as he leaned down and kissed her, this time she welcomed his kiss. He broke the kiss and sat down in front of her on the bed. "So, what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"I was offered a job with the Dallas Police Department." He began. "I put the application in a few weeks ago, thought it would be a good start since I am majoring in Criminal Justice."

"Your major is for forensics though, right?" Kylie asked not understanding.

"Yeah, yeah it is. Having a background in law enforcement helps when I graduate and apply to the crime lab."

"Ok." Kylie said nervously. "Just promise me you'll be careful? I can't raise our baby alone."

"I promise." He said as he kissed her again, this time Kylie wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, his hands fell to her hips. He broke their kiss and looked her in the eye before speaking. "I want you but…"

"We shouldn't." Kylie finished the sentence for him. Nick nodded his head in agreement before he reluctantly pulled away.

After dinner Nick and Kylie decided it would be a good time to sit down and talk to his parents about their living situation. They all sat down in the living room, making them selves comfortable before Nick brought up the conversation.

"Mom, Dad, Kylie and I have something we'd like to talk to you about." Nick began. "Obviously living in the dorms isn't going to work once the baby is born." Nick glanced at Kylie. "We were wondering…"

"Just stay here." Bill interjected.

"As long as you need." Jillian added.

"Thank you." Kylie said. "You've both done way more that you should have and I just want you to know how grateful I am." Nick placed his arm around Kylie.

"I have a job offer, we've talked about it and I'm going to accept it. I'll still be going to school to finish my degree."

"That's great son. What's the job?" Bill inquired.

"The Dallas Police Department."

"Doing what?" Jillian questioned.

"A patrol officer."

"How are you going to attend the academy while you're in school?"

"I'm going to have to take some time off of this semester. I've already made arrangements with my instructors." Nick explained. "I can pick the classes back up next semester. Right now, the most important thing is that I'm able to care and provide for my family."

"Well son, sounds like you have it all worked out." Bill said as he leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"I can't believe you're getting married today!" Madi squealed.

"Calm down." Kylie said as she turned to the mirror to put her earrings in.

"I'm just so excited for you. Getting married, having a baby."

Kylie smiled at her friend. She was lucky. She had an amazing fiancé, who would be her husband in about an hour. They may not have had everything figured out and Lord knew everything had not gone the way they'd wanted it to, but their life was shaping up pretty well. She never expected to get pregnant or married so young, but she was glad it had happened. She was glad she had found such an amazing guy like Nick. And his family. They had been so good to her. His parents taking her in after her parents were killed. His sisters and brother accepting her as part of their family. The thought of it all overwhelmed her. She looked in the mirror again as the tears welled up in her eyes. She never would figure out what she did to deserve such loving people in her life.

"Hey don't cry!" Madi scolded. "You'll mess up your make up before you ever walk down the aisle and I worked so hard on it." With that both girls laughed. There was a knock at the door as Jillian stepped in.

"You look absolutely lovely." She said as she bent down to hug her soon to be daughter-in-law. "I brought something for you." She held out a necklace.

"That's beautiful." Kylie remarked.

"My mother gave me this on my wedding day. I thought I would pass it on to you." Jillian said as she placed the necklace around Kylie's neck and fastened the clasp.

"Thank you. I really don't know what to say."

"You needn't say anything dear. All I ask is that you love and take care of my son."

"That part is easy." Kylie said with a smile. Jillian smiled back at her before turning to leave the room. A few minutes later Aubrey rushed in.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so." Kylie replied nervously.

"Everything is going to go great. Deep breath." Aubrey encouraged.

Kylie took a deep breath, looked at her best friend and then her almost sister-in-law. "Ok, let's get married."

The two girls ushered Kylie out into the hallway. They could hear the music start playing. Kylie knew that was their que. Madi walked first, then Aubrey, followed by Cassie, Laura, Ashley and Danielle. Once they were all in place, Kylie took her walk. Everyone stood as she made her way down the aisle. All eyes were on her but the only person she saw was Nick. At that moment no one else mattered. She could see his eyes tear up as she drew closer to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Soon they were hand in hand standing at the altar.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness…" The preacher began. Kylie barely heard a word he was saying. Her attention was on Nick and her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. Nick must have sensed her nervousness, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at her.

"Nick, repeat after me." The preacher began. "I, Nick, take you, Kylie, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Nick repeated the phrase.

"Kylie, repeat after me." He said turning his attention to her. "I, Kylie, take you, Nick, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Kylie repeated the phrase.

"May I have the rings please." Bill handed the ring over to the preacher as did Madi. "Let these rings be a symbol of your unconditional love for one another. Therefore, what God has joined together, let no one separate. Now repeat after me. I give this ring in pledge of my love and devotion with this ring I thee wed."

Nick repeated the quote as he slipped the ring onto Kylie's finger. And then Kylie in turn did the same.

"With the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher said. "You may now kiss your bride."

Nick wrapped his arms around Kylie's waist and pulled her close as he gave her a deep and passionate kiss. Kylie's arms naturally laced around his neck. Everyone in the audience cheered. Nick finally broke the kiss.

"Introducing for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Stokes." The preacher said as the newly wed couple turned to make their exit. They walked down the aisle first and then the wedding party followed suit before the rest of the guest left their seats to mingle and congratulate the happy couple.

After talking to everyone the couple finally made their way around back for the reception. Everyone had really gone above and beyond to make their day special and memorable. The backyard had lights strung through the trees. Each table was covered in a lace white table cloth with white and pale pink roses in small vases with tea light candles for center pieces. They had even set up a dance floor.

"I can't believe how beautiful this all turned out to be." Kylie admired as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Mom and the girls went all out." Nick remarked as he led Kylie towards the dance floor for their first dance. He held her close as they swayed to the soft music. After the dance was over, Bill walked up to Nick and handed him an envelope.

"What's this?" Nick questioned.

"A wedding gift from your mother and I."

Nick opened the envelope to find two airline tickets and a receipt. He pulled the receipt out and read it. 'All-expense paid in full.'

"Enjoy your trip." Bill smiled as he patted his son on the shoulder and walked away.

Nick handed the envelope to Kylie. "What's this?"

"Mom and Dad are sending us to the Bahamas for a week." He replied. "Our flight leaves in the morning."

"Guess we need to pack?"

"Yeah, yeah we do." He smiled.

The couple visited, danced and celebrated with their guest for hours before making their departure. Nick opened the door and helped Kylie into the car making sure her dress was out of the way before closing the door. He hoped into the driver's seat and they drove off waving as everyone as they departed.

Bill and Jillian had also included reservations for a hotel room near the airport for their wedding night.

"I can't believe your parents did all of this." Kylie said as Nick turned onto the highway.

"I wasn't expecting this." Nick said referring to the trip and the hotel room.

They rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence until Nick pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. "I'll go get us checked in."

Kylie waited for him in the car. A few minutes later he came out holding two hotel keys. He pulled the car around to the side of the building nearest their room then rushed around the car to open the door for his new bride.

"Aren't you going to get our bags?" Kylie asked.

"I'll come back for them." He said as he opened the room door then turned to Kylie, picked her up and carried her into their room, laying her down on the bed. She smiled at him.

"Well aren't you the romantic." He didn't say anything he just kissed her.

After he pulled away he finally spoke, "Guess we don't have to sneak around any more now that you're my wife." He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt before slipping his jacket off and hanging it on the back of a nearby chair.

"Guess not." Kylie replied as she kicked off her shoes and laid back on the bed watching Nick.

He took his tie off and tossed it across the top of his coat as he kicked his shoes off. He moved back to the bed untucking his shirt before lying down beside Kylie. He propped himself up on one arm as his eyes roamed over her.

Kylie wasn't sure why he was being so reserved all of a sudden. He'd never been shy with her in the bedroom before. And then the realization hit her, they hadn't had sex since she found out she was pregnant. "It's ok ya know." Her words broke Nick from his trance.

"What's ok?"

"We can have sex, it's not gonna hurt anything."

Nick didn't say anything but Kylie could tell he still wasn't comfortable with the idea just yet. He laid his hand on her belly.

"Nicky, it's been months and it's our wedding night." She pleaded.

He looked at her for a brief moment and inhaled deeply before he finally leaned forward kissing her. She laced her fingers into his hair pulling him closer. He slid his hand under her back working the zipper on the back of her dress down until it was completely unzipped.

"Sit up." He instructed as he leaned back giving her room to move. As she set up he pushed the top of her dress down to her waist, she took that as her clue to lie back down and he slid the dress the rest of the way down her legs, finally discarding it on the floor leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. "I think you're more beautiful now than the first time." He whispered as he covered her body with his own, enveloping her mouth with his once again.

As their tongues battled for dominance she slowly started working the buttons loose on his shirt after she'd unhooked the last one she slid the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms before tossing it on top of her dress.

She made quick work of unbuckling his belt and unsnapping the snap on his pants as his hand glided down her torso and into her panties. She opened her legs giving him full access as his finger traced along her folds. When he brushed against her clit she let out a soft moan. He reached his free hand under her again, this time to unclasp the hook on her bra, pulling it loose and tossing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"I'm really going to miss you." Kylie said as she said on the edge of the bed watching Nick pack his bags.

"I'll miss you too." He paused long enough to give her a quick kiss. "But it'll only be a few weeks and I'll see you on the weekends."

Kylie sighed and looked down at her growing belly.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked gently.

"Nothing." Kylie smiled.

"Liar." He teased.

"I feel like I'm doing most of this by myself since you're going to be away a lot."

Nick gently lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. "I know this part sucks, but it'll be worth it, I promise."

Kylie gave him a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kylie stood on the curb with Nick’s parents. They’d already shared their good-bye hugs and kisses before Nick boarded the bus. Kylie waved sadly as the bus drove away.

“It’s going to be alright.” Jillian said trying to comfort her daughter in law. “He’ll be back before we know it.”

“I hope so.” Kylie replied softly as she followed them to the car. She climbed into the backseat, losing herself in thought as Bill pulled out of the parking lot onto the roadway.

The drive back to the house was a quiet drive, no one really having anything to say. As soon as Bill wheeled the car into the garage Kylie hopped out rushing for the door. She made her way up stairs before she burst into tears. She laid down on the bed wrapping her arms around his pillow and pulling it tightly to her chest. A few moments later she heard her door open.

“Kylie, sweetie can I come in?” Jillian asked softly.

Kylie quickly wiped her eyes before looking over her shoulder and mumbling a quick, “Ok.”

“Want to talk?” She asked as she sat down on the bed.

“What’s there to say? He’s gonna be gone for twelve weeks. I don’t know how I’m gonna get through all the by myself.”

“Sweetie, you’re not by yourself. Nick may be a gone for a little while, but you are definitely not by yourself. You have us.”

As the weeks went by Kylie tried to bury herself in her school work and making sure she kept up with her appointments. She missed Nick but keeping herself busy was the only way she was able to keep herself from going crazy thinking about it.

“Hey Kylie!” Madi called from across the courtyard.

“Hey Maddie.” Kylie replied to her best friend as she rushed over.

“I haven’t seen you lately. Everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s good. I’ve just been trying to stay busy.”

“How much longer until Nick comes home?”

“He’ll be home this weekend but he has five more weeks at the academy.”

“We should hang out. I miss you.”

“I know, we should.”

“Let’s go get some pizza and see a movie?”

“Ummm.”

“Girl, don’t even try to make an excuse.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

“How are classes going?” Madi asked around a mouthful of salad.

“Great actually.” Kylie replied as she set her glass of water on the table before picking up her slice of pizza.

“How’s the baby?”

Kylie looked down before answering. “Good. I really need to start baby shopping.”

“Let’s go!”

“Now?”

“Yeah. We’ll go shopping instead of going to the movies.”

“Alright.” Kylie agreed.

The two girls quickly finished up their lunch before paying and leaving the restaurant.

“Hey what about this place?” Madi asked as she stopped in front of a store window that was decorated with baby clothes.

“Sure, why not?” Kylie replied as they stepped into the store.

“Where are y’all gonna live when the baby is born?”

“Nick’s parents offered to let us stay with them.”

“But you don’t want to, right?”

“Yeah. I feel like we’re imposing.” Kylie said as she picked up a diaper bag giving it a once over before placing it in the shopping cart.

“Ya know, since your parents are gone, that means you’re the sole beneficiary to their house and property. What are you going to do with it?”

Kylie looked up at Madi. “You’re a genius!”

“What do you mean?” Madi asked confused.

“I have my own house and property but I was so worried about where Nick, the baby and I would live. I didn’t even think about mom and dad’s old house.”

“You aren’t weirded out about staying there?”

“No. It’s not like they died in the house.” Kylie said harshly. “I didn’t mean it like that.” She said after a couple of seconds of silence.

“I know.” Madi said. “So you’re gonna talk to Nick about it?”

“Yeah, I think so. We need our own space. We can’t stay with his parents forever. It’ll do us good to get out on our own, stand on our own two feet. We can’t really start our own life and family until we do.”

“Makes sense and sounds like you have it all figured out.” Madi said as she held up a pack of receiving blankets.

“I like those.” Kylie said before Madi tossed them into the cart.

After walking around the store for several hours the two girls finally left with several shopping bags in hand.

“I can’t believe we bought so much stuff.” Kylie said in amazement.

“Girl, babies require a lot of stuff.” Madi laughed.

They loaded the bags into Madi’s car before heading back to Nick’s parent’s house. When the pulled into the driveway Kylie was surprised to see Nick’s truck in the driveway.

“Nick’s home early.” Kylie said as she unfastened her seat belt and climbed out of the car. She hadn’t even made it halfway up the front walkway before Nick was outside and down the steps.

“Hey beautiful.” He said smiling as she wrapped Kylie in his arms.

“You’re home early.” She said in between kisses.

“They let us out early for an early weekend.” He kissed her again, this time letting his lips linger on hers, when he finally did pull away he asked, “How are you?”

“I’m good.”

“Really?” He questioned.

She smiled at him, “We’re good.” She laid her hand across her belly and looked down before looking back up at Nick smiling.

“I’ve missed you both.”

“Well since you’re home, how about giving us a hand carrying this stuff inside.”

“What stuff?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, just some things for the baby.” Kylie smiled as she walked back towards the car.

After two trips to the car Nick finally asked, “How much stuff did you girls buy? And how much can one baby actually need?”

Jillian walked up the sidewalk towards the house, over hearing Nick’s question she laughed. “More than you think sweetheart.” Jillian gave her son a quick kiss on the cheek before walking into the house.

Finally, after finishing up unloading the car Madi made her exit, figuring Kylie and Nick could use some time to themselves.

“Did I mention that you look really handsome in that uniform?”

“No ma’am, I don’t recall you saying that.”

Kylie wrapped her arms around his neck, “You look really handsome in that uniform.”

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist. “You look pretty good yourself, Mrs. Stokes.”

Kylie smiled. “I’ve missed you so much the past weeks.”

“I know baby. I missed you too. It’ll be over soon.” Nick kissed her forehead. 

“I have been wanting to talk to you about something.” Kylie said raising her head to look up at him.

“Ok.” Nick said as he guided her over to the bed for them both to sit down.

“You know I was left mom and dad’s house, property, cars, and I’m the sole beneficiary to their life insurance policies and everything, right?”

Nick make a confused face before responding. “Yeah.”

“Well, I was thinking…” Kylie started slowly, not sure how to ask and not sure how Nick was going to respond. “We could move there, so that we would have our own place and own space. Especially after the baby comes.”

Nick thought about the idea for a brief moment before responding. “It’s not a bad idea. I don’t want you there alone while I’m gone though.”

“We wouldn’t move in until you were finished with the academy. It’s close to your parents if I needed anything and it’s also not too far from where you’ll be working.”

“Alright, we’ll ride over there and take a look around.”

“Do you think your parents will be upset at me for wanting to leave?”

“No, they knew we were only staying here for a short time until we could get our own place.”

After Kylie showed Nick all the baby stuff her and Madi had bought, and they talked things over with his parents they drove out to Kylie’s parent’s house.

“Definitely needs some yard work done.” Nick said glancing around at the over grown grass and shrubs.

“That won’t be too hard.”

“Let’s go take a look at the inside.” Nick said as he started up the front steps.

The two of them walked through the house, starting in the living room, then the kitchen and working their way through the rest of the house, room by room.

“Looks good. Needs cleaning though.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty dusty in here.” Kylie replied. “You like it though?”

“Yeah.” Nick replied simply.


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Wow this place is starting to look great!” Madi exclaimed as she looked around at the fresh cut lawn and trimmed trees.

“I know. Nick, Dalton and their dad have really out done themselves around here.”

“I can see. How’s the inside coming along?”

“Great. We’re almost done cleaning. Nick has already started painting Charlie’s room.”

“Charlie? So, you’ve already picked a name?”

Kylie smiled. “We decided on Charles Nicholas.”

The two girls continued their walk across the front yard towards the front porch. As they approached the front steps Nick walked up to join them.

“What do you think Madi?” He asked.

“Place is returning to its former glory.” She said with a smile. “I’m really happy for y’all.”

“Madi, come on I want to show you Charlie’s room!” Kylie said excitedly as she grabbed Madi’s hand, pulling her up the steps and into the house.

“Slow down!” Madi exclaimed with a laugh. “Should you even be rushing around so fast in your condition?”

“Oh hush, I’m fine. Besides, dragging you along isn’t really rushing around.”

Madi gave Kylie a questioning look before she followed her up the stairs to the nursery.

“Nick did such a good job in here.” Kylie said beaming with pride.

Madi walked into the room turning in a small circle. The walls were painted a light blue with all of the trim work in white. The crib was settled against the wall to the left of the door. A rocking chair sat in the corner of the room down from the crib with a changing table positioned against the wall in between the crib and rocking chair. A small chest of drawers sat on the opposite wall near a closet door. Straight in front of the room door was a window over looking the backyard. Stuff animals were set on the floor under the window in a small group.

“Looks amazing.” Madi commented. “How much longer until you guys officially move in?”

“Nick graduates in two more weeks. We’ll be fully moved in then.” Kylie explained. “He wanted me to keep staying at his parents until then, he was worried about me staying here alone.”

“I could have came and stayed with you.” Madi suggested.

“I know but he still wasn’t comfortable with the idea.”

Madi rolled her eyes, “Men!”

Both girls laughed as they descended down the stairway and headed towards the kitchen.

“Ok so you’re moving in in two weeks, the baby is due in a little over a month and Spring classes just started up first of January. Girl, this is a busy two months!”

“You’re telling me!” Kylie exclaimed as she sat down at the kitchen table. “We’ve been back in class for all of two weeks and I feel like I’m already so behind. I have no idea how I’m gonna keep up once the baby is born.”

“I think you’re nuts for trying. I would have taken a semester off.”

“I’m trying to get through paramedic classes as quick as I can, I don’t want Nick trying to pay all the bills by himself. Plus, he still has his degree to finish up. He’s not going to be a street cop forever.”

Madi shifted her focus out the window glancing at Nick before turning her attention back to Kylie. “How do you feel about him being a cop? Be honest.”

“It scares me.” Kylie replied with a sigh as she picked at her finger nails. “I’m so scared something is going to happen to him and then it’s gonna leave me alone with the baby. I don’t think I could handle it.”

“I’m sure everything will work out alright.” Madi tried to reassure her.

“Well we got all the yard work done.” Nick said as he walked in through the back door in the laundry room off the side of the kitchen.

“Great.” Kylie smiled.

Nick glanced between the two girls sitting at the kitchen table, knowing something was off. “Everything alright?”

“Fine.” Kylie replied as she struggled to stand up.

Nick helped her to her feet keeping his arm around her lower back after she stood.

“This has really gotten hard lately.” She remarked slightly frustrated.

“Not much longer.” Nick said as he kissed her forehead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next two weeks went by quickly as they continued getting the house ready to move into. Before they knew it, the day had finally come for Nick to graduate from the academy. The graduation ceremony went by quickly. After it was finished, Nick meet Kylie and his parents out front of the building.

“I’m so proud of you.” Kylie said as she tightly wrapped her arms around him.

“So are we.” His dad said as he patted him on the back.

“Congratulations sweetheart.” His mom smiled.

“Thanks.” Nick smiled.

“Have you gotten your shift assignment yet?” His dad questioned.

“I’ll be starting on A shift Monday morning.”

“Is that day shift?” Kylie asked.

“Mmhmm.” Nick replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

“Well, tomorrow is the big day.” Jillian smiled as they walked towards the parking lot.

“You guys excited about moving in?” Bill asked.

“We are.” Nick replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Babe let me get that.” Nick said as he took a box from Kylie and carried it outside to his truck.

“I could have gotten it. It wasn’t heavy.”

“I know but you really shouldn’t be doing much right now.” Nick said as he gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Kylie sighed frustrated that she couldn’t help. It didn’t seem fair to her that everyone was working except for her.

“No worries, we got this.” Dalton said with a smile as he walked past her and out onto the porch carrying a larger box.

“That’s not the point.” Kylie said.

“Sure, it is. You just hang out and look pretty, us guys will do all the heavy lifting.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at Dalton. He always seemed to say the goofiest things when she was in a bad mood and it got her laughing almost every time.

“Well, looks like that’s everything.” Nick said as he walked towards the door carrying the last box.

Kylie followed him outside to the truck. She watched him place the box in the back and secure everything with a tie down strap before she climbed into the passenger side and buckled her seat belt. She glanced back at the place she had called home for the past year. She was going to miss being their around everyone but she was glad for the change and the privacy that she and Nick would have now.

“All set?” Nick asked as he sat behind the wheel and turned the ignition.

Kylie nodded her head and they drove off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Well that’s the last of the boxes.” Dalton commented as he brushed his hands together.

“Good.” Kylie smiled. “Now all we have to do is unpack everything.”

“That shouldn’t take too long.” Nick said as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

“I surely hope not,” Kylie said looking down and then back up to Nick. “We don’t have long before this little one gets here.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I’m glad we finally have everything unpacked.” Kylie said as she leaned back on the couch resting her head on Nick’s shoulder.

“Me too.”

Nick flipped on the tv settling further into the couch. He flipped through channels before finally finding a movie to watch. Kylie shifted on the couch.

“You alright?”

“I can’t get comfortable, my back hurts.”

“Want me to give you a back rub?” Nick asked.

“Please.” Kylie replied as she scooted forward on the couch.

Nick started rubbing small circles on Kylie’s back. He started in the center and slowly worked his way out before going back and repeating the process over again.

“Helping?”

“A little. Maybe a warm bath will help more.”

 


End file.
